The Story of Subject of K and H Ch 1
by DemonShippingQueen
Summary: In a Xenomorph Hive there is only a Queen and Her Children. Yet someone has found a way to make not only the first Xenomorph King but the first Human/Xenomorph Child. Come and read the story of these two new lives and how they had to fight to make their life their own. Adopted from daitenshi wings.


****Prologue****

At a Weyland Yutani Corporation Laboratory hidden in a forest, new life was being made. The head scientist was doing a daily check up on, what he called them, works of art. The first thing he had been working on making a human/Xenomorph Hybrid from nothing but DNA samples of both races. In a way he was playing God. His second thing his was working on was the first Xenomorph King. It had taken him several tries with both host and eggs to finally the perfect male warrior he wanted. Lucky for him he had plenty of both. There was a dome like cage in the center of the whole lab where a Hive was kept and a colony a mile away from the lab filled with people who thought they were there to start a new, safe life away from the Xenomorphs.

He chuckled to himself over that. The people didn't know the true reason they were there was because he need human test subjects that wouldn't take forever to get when he needed them. The scientist turned down a hall until he reached a door. Typing in his pass-code in the keypad next to the boor, it quickly open to show a lab room completely white with about eight other scientists working on computers or writing on clipboards. In the center of the room were two cryotubes that stood six feet away from each other. In one was the Xenomorph King, the other was the Hybrid.

"How are they today?" The scientist asked as he walked into the room. His assent was the one who answered him.

"Very well Dr. Richard. Subject H is still responding well to the growth hormones and Subject K has reach full growth. He should be able to be intruded to the Hive in a month or two after we run some test."

"That good to hear Samayal." The scientist, Dr. Richard, said as he went to go look at Subject H.

Right now the Subject looked about maybe ten or eleven but it was made only half a year ago. In a few weeks in would make full growth to adult. What made Dr. Richard even happier then Subject H growth was that it was female. This meant that she could bear offspring they could turn into the perfect weapons. Yes, his two works of art were turning out beautifully.

With Dr. Richard's back turned as he faced the Hybrid, he couldn't see that Subject K head moved slightly as it started at it started at him and its neighbor. Since the Xenomorphs had no visible eyes, none of the humans around it know that it had been awake for a few days now. It had made sure not to move to alert the humans by staying still as it watched and listen to them. It knows what it was and that it was the first and only type of its kind. It could hear the minds of its soon to be Hive, along with its Queen. It could also feel the sleeping mind of Its neighbor that everyone was watching right now.

The young Xenomorph King felt nothing but rage for the Head Scientist and the people who worked under him, for the work he has done to the rest of his kind. The young King had listen to the many stories the Hive had to tell about what the man has done to them. The young King wanted nothing more than to kill him for all those that were killed for his "work". When the man started to talk again it broke Its train of thought and listen in.

"Subject H is doing wonderfully." He said as he read over another scientist report on the Hybrid. "I can't wait to run tests on her when she ready and see what she capable of. Especially when she becomes ready for breeding. Imagine the offspring she might make if we breed her with a human soldier or a Xenomorph. The possibilities could be endless on what she might give us." He smirked as he gave back the report and let out a chuckle as he turned back to look back at his Hybrid.

The rage the Kingling felt could not be put into words at what it just heard. 'How could he?! How could humans treat their own kind in such away?!' The Kingling screamed in his head.

In the distance he could hear the loud screeches of the Hive as they felt its anger as their own. It could also hear their angry shouts in its mind. The humans at hearing the screeches of the whole Xenomorph Hive, ran out of the lab to see what was going on. All the scientist but two had left.

One of the scientists, a male, ran over to the door as a look out; will the other scientist, a female, had grabbed something heavy and throw it at the Hybrid's cryotube, breaking it. As the Hybrid fell out of her tube, an alarm went off. Wasting no time the female picked the Hybrid up, wrapping it in her lab coat, and ran out with the male close behind her.

A few minutes later the Head Scientist and his assent came running back into the room with a few other scientists. "What the hell is going on?! Where is my Hybrid?! Who did this?" Dr. Richard shouted as he stared at the broken and empty cryotube.

'She not yours anymore.' Thought the Kingling as it watched the man shouted and thought throw things around the room. 'Then again she never was and neither am I for that matter.' With that thought in mind, the Kingling bent its head back as far as it could go then slammed it forward with all its might. The force had broken its own tube sitting it free. Falling to the ground it quickly got up and ran for the open door, taking a human with it. It ran to the nearest window where it could see the Hive and jumped for it. Using the human as a shield it put all its strength in its back legs when it jumped to make sure it broke the glass. As the glass broke the Kingling pushed itself away from the lifeless human as it fell so that it could use its claws on the wall to slow down its own fall.

Back in the lab room, Dr. Richard had finally unfrozen from his shock from when the Xenomorph broke free and ran after it. When he reached the window it broke it was already sealed by a metal barrier. Running to another window he looked down to see his Xenomorph King running to the Hive with one of his scientist dead in its mouth. In rage he slammed the side of his fist on the glass. He stood like that for a few minutes until his assent run up behind him. Not turning around his fist fell to his side, his nails digging into his palms.

"Fine whoever stole my Hybrid now and bring the scientists who were watch Subject K and throw them into the Xenomorph chamber!" He shouted angrily. The assent nodded and quickly ran off.

**~A/N:**

**Sorry It took so long to get this chapter out. I didn't have to change much here but I want to go make sure I didn't miss anything. This one is going to be an entrusting story to work on. Let me now what you guy think of the chapter. See you next time!**


End file.
